User blog:Leolab/User Siege Tourney, Round 48 of 50: Swg66 (Cadwalader) v Beastman14 (Ryan)
Cadwalader Owain Jones: The Welsh Great Captain Attacking Ryan the Dreaded: The inept pirate general Attacker Symbol = |-| Bio = Born to a Welsh Noble family, Cadwalader was been taught in the art of war for most of his life. At a young age he was taught both the mental and physical aspect of war. While considered a excellent warrior in his own right, his true skill's lie in strategy, tatics and his knowledge of war, having long been facinated in the the history of war. A diligent student he spend a great deal of time studying the strategy and tatics from Hisotry greatest Warriors. When he came of age he first served a Cavelry Comanmder in his father's army, over the years he rose threw the ranks until he eventully took command of his father's army when he retired. A Patriot in the purest sense of the word, he fights for his country above all other things. As a result he is more than willing to resort to "dirty" tatics in seiges and open warfare in order to win, and is quick to adpat to situation and is considered highly inovative in battle. While having a long string of wins, he does have a few loses, but ever the student, he's learned from past mistakes. Known for his temper, he is exceptioanlly brutal to those who anger him. His men are loyal to him having served first with him, then under him, most either having known him sense he started fighting in his father's army, or have family relations to those who have. |-| General's Armament = Long Range: English long bow with varity bodkin and broad head tips, with cloth soaked in posion wrapped near arrow head Polearm: Poleaxe. Axe-head with hammer head oppisite the axe head, with large spike Main-hand: English Long sword, with small parrying sheild attached to wrist Off-hand: Engligh War hammer, hammer head, Spike and puncuturing Bill, another small parrying sheild on his wrist. Armor: Articulated Plate Steel plate, with Rivited 8-in-2 Kings Mail, Corinthian style steel helmet Single Combat: Will issue challenges when losing or if confident of a win. Will not accept if enemy is nearly routed, but is likely to otherwise. |-| Army = Siege Weaponry: All units are armored plated rivited mail, steel bracers and greves, with steel corintheian helmet 4 18 inch Cannons with standard iron ball shot. 3 men on each cannon, secondary weapon war hammers and round Saxon sheild. 1 Trebuchet launching large rocks, jars of Greek Fire, living captives, dead bodys and the bodily Waste from the camp. 10 men on team, armed with Scottish broad sword and Targe shield with spike 1 Battering ram, Large tree and large metel cap. Ram and men protected by wood panels covering side and top, guards from arrows and dropping rocks. 20 men on team, armed with Hoplon sheild and short sword 2 Seige Towers, pushed by work horses under wooden canopys to protect against arrows 20 men per tower armed with tower sheild and Falcata swords 2 Sappers teams 15 men per team, armed with short sword and Targe sheilds with spikes. 1 Commander: Full plate armor Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: War Hammer Horse armor: Plate Supply Lines: Attack defender's: 300 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor with Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Heacy Lance Secondary Weapon: Morning Star Mace Horse armor: Plate 200 Light Cavalry wearing Locira Plumata style plated mail Specialized Weapon: Compiste recurve bow Secondary Weapon: Cavalry saber Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail 70 black painted "Night Raiders" foot soldiers waring riveted mail Hauberk Specilied Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary: Goedendag Defend my own: 300 Heavy Cavalry wearing full plate armor & Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Havy Lance Secondary Weapon: Morning star style flail Horse armor: Plate 200 Light Cavalry Locria Plumata stle plated mail, greves and bracers with Corinthian style steel helmet Specialized Weapon: Composite recurve bow Secondary Weapon: Cavelry Saber Horse Armor: Riveted Plated Mail Commander: Full plate armor Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: warhammer Horse armor: Plate Shock Troops 4000 total shock troops, used to rush in any breaks in the enemys defense (This includes breaks in the Wall, go up seige towers or other openings. Men are broken up into 4 divisions, which are in turn broken up into 2 sub-divisions of 500 men each. First Divison Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: Halberd (Axe head, Hook, and pike spear head( Secondary Weapon: Buckler and War Hammer (Hammer head, Pike tip and Bill) 1st Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Long sword and Saxon sheild Secondary Weapon: English Warhammer and Saxonsheild Second Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: PoleAxe (Axe head, Hammmer, and pike spear head) Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Hand axe(axe head and Bill) 2nd Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Kopis and Steel plated Targe Secondary Weapon: Flanged Mace and Steel Plated Targe Third Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet hely Specialized weapon: Flanged Mace and Kite sheild Secondary Weapon: Kilij and Kite Shield 3rd Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Claymore sword Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Basket hilt broad sword Fourth Divsion Armour: Full articulated plate over rivited mail with armet helmet Specialized weapon: Bill (hook blade and pike tip) Secondary Weapon: Longsword and buckler 4th Division Commander Armor: Full Plate suit and rivited chainmail Specialized Weapon: Poleaxe Secondary Weapon: Saxon sheild and Warhammer (Hammer head, spike bill and pike tip) Infantry 2000 Infantry divided into 2 Divisions and then divided into 2 sub divsions. First Division Armor: Rivited Plated Mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: War hammer and Targe Sheild Secondary Weapon: Broad Sword and Targe sheild 1st division Commander Armor: Full plate and rivited mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: War hammer and Targe Sheild Secondary Weapon: Broad Sword and Targe sheild Second Division Armor: Rivited Plate Mail, Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: Pike Secondary Weapon: Steel Long Kopesh and Targe 2nd Division Commander Armor: Full plate and rivited mail and Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon: Halberd (Axe head, Hook and pike head) Secondary Weapon:Warhammer (hammer head, bill, Pike) and Targe Longbowman 1550 Total Longbowman, armed with English Longbows. Bowmen are are all Highly trained and have a lifetime for practice with there bows. They fire a varity of Bodkingead, broad heads, Flaming arrows, and poision arrows tips, Broken into two divisions. Reserves 756 Total Reserve units Armor: Rivited Plated Mail Hauberk with Steel Corinthian style helmet Specialized weapon:Pole Axe Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Flanged mace Reserve Commander Armor: Full articulated plate with rivited mail and Specialized weapon Specialized weapon:Pole Axe Secondary Weapon: Buckler and Flanged mace Support 500 men producing Iron ball shot, Greek Fire and Arrows. 2 High Marshalls wearing Locria Plumata Specialized weapon: Falacata and Saxon sheild Secondary Weapon: Saxon sheild and Mace 10 General's Guard wearing full plate over rivited mail and Armet Helmet Specialized weapon: Longsword and Kite Shield Secondary Weapon: Bearded Hand axe and Kite Shield 1 General's Guard Captain wearing full plate over rivited mail with Steel skull cap Specialized weapon: Longsword and Aspis sheild Secondary Weapon:hand axe and tower Shield Strategy Intercept enemy supply lines & protect own Somtimes will allow tainted supplys into enemy fort (Posioned Water, Spoiled meat, anything that will make the enmy sick.) Harass defenders on walls with Longbowmen Longbowmen fire vollys of flaming arrows into enemy fort Launch any enemies lving or dead over the wall with trebuchets, as well as all human waste from the camp (Urine, Feces, severd body part ect.) When dead are unavailable, launch Greek Fire in and bombard walls with canon and trebuchet fire while trying to batter down doors or get Towers on the the wall Shock Troops are used in critical junctures,as diversions and to rush in any breaks in enemy defense, using heavy arming and large numbers to over run the enemy Infantry used to follw up shock troops to mop up any survivors General's Guard protects the general, High Marshalls are given command during large periods of activity. Leads from a few ranks behind the front. Reserve is put in where needed Sapper Teams perform a varity of task such as tunneling under Walls to either sneak in, or more likly destroy the walls. Secondary Sapping Team functions as general sappers, doing a varity of tasked to weaken enemy defense, but will work in shifts with primary team to insure constant work on sapping efforts. Defender Symbol = |-| Bio = Bio: Born 1492, Ryan became new ores with pirates until he turned 18 and attempted to start his own crew. It was rough at first, with Ryan and his 2-dozen man crew forced to take on the English navy, until he vowed to work with the English against his won people, Spain. Ryan quickly established himself as brutal and ruthless when his raid on a Spanish town ended with the deaths of everyone involved, including half of his current crew. It is rumored that He was gifted with a 5,000 man fleet out of fear and respect by the English, whom he regards as worthy opponents and allies. He has a light-hearted sense of humor and attempts to be kind and courteous whenever the situation requires it. He will battle in 1v1 combat with honor. |-| General's Armament= Weapons: Close: Cutlass Pole-arm: Boarding Pike Ranged: English Standard Issue Crossbow w/flaming arrows Off-Hand: Throwing Knife Armor: Steel Thin Chest Plate Will take on single battle challenges. |-| Army = Tactics: For defensive, Ryan refuses to hold still and will do whatever it takes to break past the enemy force. 2,000 Pirates. Weapons: Close: Cutlass Far: Crossbow 1,500 Horseman. Weapons: Close: Boarding Pike Ranged: Crossbow 4,000 archers wielding English crossbows 4 4-feet tall barricades with sharpened edges 5 catapults w/flaming boulders 15-feet deep moat. X-Factors These X-Factors are created by taking averages from the X-Factor evaluation blog, rounded to the nearest number. I did not choose them. There is no bias. Victory Conditions Attacker= *Overrun castle *Force defender to surrender *Win Single Combat |-| Defender= *Force attacker to surrender *Annihilate attacker *Survive for 4 months *Win Single Combat |-|Tie= *One side meets the victory conditions but loses their general *Both sides lose their general. Notes |-| Battle = *Any siege weapons without a crew cannot be used *Area is as follows: **A square, stone fort with a tower at each corner and one in the center. It is on a hill, but has no other natural barriers. Castle is 100 m x 100 m x 125 m. Towers have a 10 m radius and are 150 m tall. The fighting is mostly close-quarters in small areas within the castle. |-|Voting = In order for a vote to count as full, it must contain an analysis of the victory or tie conditions and which - if any - the armies can meet. A paragraph or two with at least 10 relevant sentences can be substituted for a full vote. A paragraph or two with 5 relevant sentences will count as a half vote. All others will not count. A well-reasoned counterargument that is not subject to a well-reasoned rebuttal can reduce a vote by .5 |-| General's Kit = *Includes: **A telescope / looking glass for his personal use and others for the commanders **Several maps of the area **Locations of friendly supply lines **Various support personnel: a quartermaster corps, cooking corps, medical corps, and religious services Note This is the last point round, so just fuckin' vote and I can get to the finals quickly. Battle 0 Months, 0 Days, 18 Hours. Cadwalader Owain Jones directed his men to form up in battle ranks. The enemy - in defiance of all logic - had opted to exit the castle en masse and try a direct charge. Cadwalader, however, met his foe's force of 7,500 poorly armored pirates with 7,500 armed, armored, and trained soldiers while the remaining quarter of his army cleaned out and captured the fort, and then kept a skeleton crew within while the rest charged to close the pincer on the fast-dying pirates. Before sunset, the field was slick with the blood of the dead pirates, along with the one or two unlucky saps who had their armor pierced in just the right place. End of Siege Statistics: *Total Time:0 Months, 0 Days, 19 Hours, 10 Minutes *Losses: 7,503 **Cadwalader: 2 **Ryan: 7,501 Category:Blog posts